The present disclosure relates to compositions having a predetermined degradation profile and medical devices formed from these compositions. In particular, the present disclosure relates to compositions including polymer stereocomplexes.
The use of orthopedic implants, bone grafts and bone substitute materials in orthopedic medicine is well known. While bone wounds can regenerate, fractures and other orthopedic injuries take a substantial time to heal, during which the bone is unable to support physiologic loads. It is well understood that stabilization of adjacent bone tissue may be accomplished with an implant positioned between and/or along the bone tissue. The implants may be rigid to prevent motion between the bone tissue, or flexible to allow for limited motion between the bone tissue while stabilizing the tissue.
It may be desirable to remove the implant once the healing process is complete. Non-biodegradable (e.g., metallic) implants remain permanently attached to the tissue, unless surgically removed. Certain biodegradable implants degrade at a constant rate, in which the mass and strength of the implant concurrently degrade. In certain applications a constant rate of degradation is unsuitable to achieve optimal healing, such that the rate of degradation does not coincide with the rate of healing. Improved implants with optimal degradation rates remain desirable.